Jealousy Hurts
by titch95
Summary: After the war, Harry is changed he isn't the kind, considerate boy he was before; and this scares Ginny.  Ginny Weasley has been putting up with Harry's abuse since the war but will her friendship with a certain Draco Malfoy give her the courage to leave. Or will her isolation, as no-one believes her, keep her with Harry.  Will hope of another change beat the chance of a future?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter got back together when they returned to complete their previous year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ginny was in 6th year and Harry in 7th year. Since the war a new headmistress had been appointed, Professor McGonagall, her strict but understanding ways worked wonders on all the children (except the odd few).

Being with Harry was meant to be; her destiny, or so everyone else thought. However, Ginny wasn't 100% sure, everyone was happy for them but that 'spark' had gone. After a lot of deliberation and an annoyed Harry later, she swallowed her doubt and stayed with him, hoping that the spark would come back.

After the war, Harry had changed. He was no longer as soft-hearted; he had never before been so closed off as now. If you asked him anything he would get angry and shout then walk off. He seemed hardened by the death; some people thought it was for the best. This way he was more realistic towards life but Ginny disagreed.

One thing was for sure, she missed the old Harry Potter with all her heart. Especially after that day, that moment, in which realisation hit her.

He would never be the same.

**1 month earlier**

_Ginny was sat on the bed, in her dorms thinking everything over, should she stay with Harry? He was so different now; would he ever come back like the old Harry? He was probably worrying about her now; she had gone back to her dorm early after Hogsmeade because Harry had scared her again, by getting really angry that a guy wolf whistled her. He blamed her for it! _

"_Ginny! Come down, I just want to talk. I'm sorry baby; I know it's not your fault. I just can't stand the thought of someone else having you!" Harry shouted up the stairs, he couldn't come up unless someone let him up; it made her more nervous that he said 'having you', sometimes she thought that he saw her as a possession! "Thanks Hermione," She heard footsteps coming upstairs, Hermione had obviously let him up. She was going to have to make a decision now, or he would feel betrayed or something!_

_The raven-haired man came around the corner, "Ginny, I'm sorry ok! I love you; I just got jealous I am so sorry!" He pleaded_

"_It's okay..." She muttered "But, you scared me Harry. Do you promise you won't shout at me again?" He smiled and nodded, then sat on her bed. She sighed in relief and kissed him back as he kissed her, his tongue was automatically gaining entry forcefully and she allowed it. But then he started laying her down, until she was flat underneath him._

"He knows I don't want to go any further, he'll stop_," She thought, he rubbed her sides and her blouse rode up as he did_, "It's an accident, he'll stop, he probably doesn't realise_," her top was getting higher and higher and his hands were roaming her bare skin, roughly grabbing her hips. _"Should I ask him to stop?"_ She was starting to get nervous now, how was she supposed to ask him to stop! _

"_Umm… Harry…" She muttered, "can you slow down,", she could have sworn he rolled his eyes, which made her feel bad,  
"Ssshhh.. Ginny," He answered and starting on her blouse buttons, she tried to push his hands away but her stopped her and carried on, rubbing her quidditch trained stomach._

"Maybe he is just getting carried away, but I can't deal with this going any further!" _She pushed his hands away even harder and tried to sit up. Before she knew what was happening he had slapped her hard on the face. She was frozen, her face stung and she felt tears spilling out of her eyes. She got up and ran down the stairs, past Hermione and out of the common room._

"_Ginny, I'm sorry, I love you!" He chased after her, looking slightly worried._

**A week after that incident**

It took her a week to forgive him, he really did love her and plus it was probably her fault for letting him get carried away, but she thought she should tell Hermione. Having someone to talk to finally would be such a relief.

After a quick search, she found Hermione in the library. Reading as usual "Hermione, can I talk to you?" She looked up and nodded, as usual annoyed at being disturbed while reading.

"Is this about that argument you and Harry had last week?" She asked confused Ginny nodded,

"Well, I forgave him for shouting at me in Hogsmeade, and everything was fine but then he started trying to like undo my blouse so I tried to stop him and…"

"…and what?" Hermione asked

"He hit me," she blurted out, Hermione looked startled for a moment but then her face changed, she looked sceptical.

"Sure, why would he do that? Why did you try and stop him anyway, you've been together for like an age!" She exclaimed,

"What? You don't believe me! I tried to stop him because I'm not ready yet! I thought you would understand!" She cried and ran off, towards someone who would let her forget; cheer her up, a true friend, Draco.

**What do you think? This story is going to be a bit dark, but it will get happier I hope! I know I haven't written in ages but please review because I really want to know what you think! X **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Suspicions**

Ginny found Draco sitting by the lake drawing, as usual; as soon as he heard footsteps he hid his notepad. Ginny laughed to herself and grabbed it from him; he turned around and glared at her. She giggled and sat down next to him handing back his notepad, she remembered everything that had gone on and rested her head on her knees sighing.

"What's wrong Gin?" Draco asked, she couldn't tell him of course, it would cause too much trouble

"It's nothing, don't worry." changing the subject "How are you?" He didn't seem convinced;

""Ginny!" He said warningly, it would be okay if she told him a bit surely, she would just leave out the bit about her angering Harry.

"It's just me and Harry argued again because he was getting all protective over a guy wolf whistling me, apparently it was my fault…" Now she started the words just kept going, "… what was I supposed to do, wear a bin bag. Anyway, I forgave him and it was fine but then… don't worry, but I talked to Hermione because I thought she would understand, her being friends with both of us, but she didn't she blamed me as well! Or as good as, how could she not believe me about …" She halted herself realising how much she had said, "crap" She stood up and went to bolt but he stopped her.

"…about what? Ginny tell me! If he's done something to you I swear! "He practically shouted, scaring her a bit.

"No, no, nothing" She ran back to the castle, leaving a confused and angry Draco sitting on the grass. Perhaps she should tell him, but then Harry would find out and get angry. What would he do? Somehow, she didn't think she knew his full potential yet, and judging by his temper… it wouldn't be good.

When she got back to her common room, she practically ran through it, ignoring everyone else and collapsed on her bed. As soon as her head touched her pillow she fell asleep, even if it was 5 o'clock.

A few weeks later

"Harry, where are we going?" Ginny asked while being dragged along by Harry, down the corridors of Hogwarts Castle

"Head dorms of course, we won't be interrupted then," He replied winking.

Ginny's heart sank, he had been making comments about them sleeping together for ages but she really didn't want to and he didn't seem to be getting her hints. However, she honestly didn't know how long she could keep the new Harry at bat; he got angry fast and although hardly anyone else minded it was killing Ginny inside. He pulled on her wrist and said the password to the head dorms; when the portrait flew open he pulled her inside and they sat on the red loveseat. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him kissing her hungrily on the mouth biting her lip slightly. It stung and she winced but he growled low in his throat so she kissed him back ignoring the sharp stings and lack of sparks.

He shuffled up and roughly grabbed her thigh pulling it up quickly so she had no choice but to drape it gingerly over his lap, putting her in a very uncompromising position; he then grabbed her again and lay her on top of him as he lay down.

He had stopped kissing her now and was eying her hungrily, clearly annoyed at her being on top he flipped them over so she was pinned beneath him. Again, roughly kissing her he pulled her top up exposing her more than she was comfortable with, her heart plummeted into her stomach when he started 'caressing' her bra.

"Harry stop you're hurting me," She whispered,

"Sshh… Ginny. You're enjoying yourself." He replied and kept going and his hands started to try and undo her zip.

"_No way!"_ she thought. Taking all her strength, she pushed him off of her; he was so startled she had time to run out to the corridor beside head dorms. She fixed her top but heard an angry yell, he was coming and he would be more than angry this time.

He was faster than her though and he grabbed her hair, yanking from behind making her scream. She fell into him and he pushed her against the wall.

"What the hell Ginny! You are such a prude, you were enjoying it!" He yelled, she would usually answer with 'sorry' or 'another time' but she knew this time he would be braced so she couldn't run away.

"I don't want to Harry! Not now, not for ages yet. I'm only 16 I'm just not ready. You keep saying you'll stop hitting me and you're sorry, but you're lying aren't you!" now she had started she couldn't stop and tears were leaking from her eyes. "You scare me, and I know next time I won't be able to get away. Please, Harry, just give me time to…" Before she could finish her sentence he slapped her on the cheek so hard, she fell to the floor clutching her face. Just as he was about to hit her again, she heard a familiar voice. No denying it now she thought!

"GINNY!"

Draco POV

My façade of an uncaring, smug 7th year was working; most people ignored me now some appreciated that I left the dark side but everyone else hated me either for leaving them or for being there in the first place. No-one however, would guess who or what I was thinking about.

Ginny Weasley

She had been playing on my mind a lot recently; unlike her family, she had forgiven me for her past. We had become friends as we shared so many memories of the war together, of course it had to be hidden from pretty much everyone but friends we certainly were.

Because of my closeness to her now, I couldn't help but notice that which other's didn't. For example, the dark bruises which formed on her pale white arms and an occasionally puffy eye or cheek. Most of the time it is faded or covered in some sort of makeup or spell, but the pain can't be hidden; only the other day she winced when I gently patted her on the back.

Usually, my train of thought was how and why she had those bruises. She tried to cover them and put the down to clumsiness, but wasn't fooled I can tell when she's lying by her eyes. The only thought I had was something before the war would have sounded preposterous; she was still dating Harry Potter. He was controlling from what I'd seen of them together and from what I heard from the gossipers around the castle; he most certainly was different though.

Harsh

That's how I would describe him.

I l looked around the castle as I walked taking in the beautifully restored paintings I had missed so much; suddenly a scream sounded, making me jump. It sounded female and oddly familiar so I followed the sound to the little known alley next to the head dorm I had briefly occupied during the war. I stuck my head around the corner and saw Ginny backed up against a wall with tears streaming down her puffy, red face just as I walked towards her to tell Harry Potter to back off. He slapped her so hard she fell to the floor in a heap,

"GINNY!" I ran to her and she looked ok, so I went to Harry. "What on earth do you think you're doing, hitting a girl? Do you know how PATHETIC THAT IS?" I screamed at him, and pushed him to the floor, I went to punch him in the face but a shaky arm stopped me.

Ginny POV

Seeing Draco about to hit him, I had to stop it. It would just make it worse for both of them "Draco, leave him alone. It's my fault." I said, my face was swelling up and was sore but I knew if I hadn't stopped Harry just then none of this would have happened, maybe Hermione was right, maybe I should just let him.

I mean what does it really mean anyway, surely he is the 'one' she was going to be with forever, perhaps she should just get it over and done with so he would stop being like this.

General POV

Draco got up and walked away from a very angry Harry, then helped Ginny, who was still on the floor, up and supported her as he took her to clean her up. He couldn't talk to her because Harry would probably get jealous and it would be so much worse for Ginny, he knew he would never leave him without help.

He had far too much knowledge on the subject thanks to his Mum and his Father.

**A/N: There you go, took longer than I thought because It was my birthday. Please comment what you thought, if you want more Draco + Ginny scenes or Draco POV or anything **** Thanks for reading! **


End file.
